Only The Good Die Young
by Sarah Mckatie
Summary: “You think it’s weird being me?? I’m used to getting anything I want at the snap of my fingers. Now I have to deal with poverty! It’s terrible…” As she walked by, he didn’t notice that she took his wand from his pocket and replaced it with


**"Only The Good Die Young"**

'Come out Virginia, don't let me wait  
You Catholic girls start much too late  
But sooner or later it comes down to fate  
I might as well be the one  
They showed you a statue and told you to pray  
They built you a temple and locked you away  
But they never told you the price that you pay  
For things that you might have done...  
Only the good die young   
  
You might have heard I run with a dangerous crowd  
We ain't too pretty we ain't too proud  
We might be laughing a bit too loud  
But that never hurt no one  
Come on Virginia show me a sign  
Send up a signal I'll throw you the line  
The stained-glass curtain you're hiding behind  
Never lets in the sun  
And only the good die young   
  
You got a nice white dress and a party on your confirmation  
You got a brand new soul  
And a cross of gold  
But Virginia they didn't give you quite enough information  
You didn't count on me  
When you were counting on your rosary   
  
They say there's a heaven for those who will wait  
Some say it's better but I say it ain't  
I'd rather laugh with the sinners than cry with the saints  
Sinners are much more fun...  
And only the good die young   
  
You say your mother told you all that I could give you was a reputation  
She never cared for me  
But did she ever say a prayer for me?'

"Only The Good Die Young"

by: Billy Joel

"DRACO WEASLEY GET YOUR BLONDE ARSE HERE NOW!" Draco didn't open his eyes. Why was his blanket so……… Hard? He opened his eyes and looked around. He felt his breath catch in his throat.

"Oh my god, oh my god. Oh. My. God!" He was in the Weasley house… DRACO WEASLEY!? He jumped up.

"Alright Weasley, how the hell did I get here?" he shouted at Ron. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Shut up Draco. I'm tired too. Just eat breakfast." Draco stamped his foot.

"Why the bleedin' forks am I here!?" Mrs. Weasley hit him atop the head.

"Draco, don't swear." He was quite tempted to hit back, but he had respect for his elders. (A/N Surprisingly huh?)

"Alright Weasley's, why in hell am I here?" Percy rolled his eyes and drank some milk.

"Look Draco, just because mom wouldn't let you get that broom doesn't mean you can treat her that way."

Ron sat beside Draco, red hair in his eyes and he was shocked to notice that Ron looked quite a bit like him.

"We're going to Hogsmede today boys, so you'd better get ready right after dinner."

"Yes mum," six out of the seven responded. Draco just murmured a little, "Yeahum…"

"Harry and Hermione are coming today," Molly said happily. Draco groaned, and was surprised to see Ron doing the same.

"Now I want my two sets of twins to go upstairs first. I don't want any of you arguing with the others first thing in the morning."

'Two sets?' Draco asked in his head but felt himself standing. He, Ron, Fred, and George were walking up the stairs.

"I can not _believe that they just invited those mongrels over here without even asking if we wanted to see them first!"_

Draco was a little confused.

"I thought you liked Pot-Head and Gangly." Ron rolled his eyes.

"You know I don't Draco. We talk about this all the time. Urg. They think they're so much better than us… Just because Pot-Head landed Malfoy and I couldn't-"

"Wait, wait, wait. What do you mean land Malfoy??" Ron rolled his eyes.

"He didn't tell you huh? He and Virginia Malfoy almost had it up and shagging in the broom closet at school the last day. They got caught by Norris and didn't finish."

"A Malfoy wouldn't be caught dead with a Gryffindor!" he shouted aloud, pulling at his hair, not noticing that it was darker than normal.

"I know. That's what I said, but they really did it." Draco shuddered.

"Ha, I agree. Anyone that would shag Pot-Head has something really wrong with them."

~*At Hogsmede*~

"Let's go into the bookstore!" Hermione said, clutching Ron's hand. It took all of his willpower not to slap her away.

"Fine…" he muttered. The usual clutter of Hogsmede made Draco feel a little better about being a Weasley. At least nobody he knew would see him here with them…

The loud clamor suddenly stopped, and everyone separated into two long groups. There was a clear line in the middle that was evidently made so someone could walk through.

Draco was more than shocked to see the ever virginal Virginia Weasley walking down the path in all leather. A short leather miniskirt, leather bracelets along her arms and a leather collar with diamonds all over it. On her back was a leather jacket with the word 'Malfoy' written on the back with rhinestones.

Draco's jaw was nearly to the ground when Ginny stepped up to him. The eight other Weasley's and Harry and Hermione were silent, just staring.

"Come with me." She hooked her finger under the collar, pulling him roughly. His family just stood there, flabbergasted.

Ginny pulled him into an alley way and pressed him against the wall.

"Look Weasley, you'd better explain to me what's going on!" Ginny pulled away crossing her arms.

"Oh so _I'm a Weasley now huh? Cute trick D.W. But as cute as you are, you won't get away without a little punishment." Her pale hands trailed along the sides of his legs._

"Hey, hey! Yo whoa what do you think you're doing??" Ginny pulled a hand through her very straight though oddly brown hair…

"Miss Malfoy always gets what Miss Malfoy wants." She stood up on her tiptoes and ran her tongue along the rim of his ear. His eyes fluttered.

"Look Weasley, this isn't-" Her tongue went back into her mouth and she softly blew cold air onto his wet ear. He gulped.

"Alright, this has to stop." He put his hands on her wrists and thrust her away.

Ginny pouted.

"Ginny Malfoy gets what she wants! And she wants you." Draco rolled his eyes.

(That sounds like an American commercial. 'Uncle Sam wants _you!" giggle ok, I'll be good, back to the story!) (*waves at Jennifer*Hi! *waves*) (ok, I'll really stop this time.)_

"Look, this isn't right. If we really were who we were, you wouldn't want this." Ginny's face turned into relief.

"You remember!!! Oh thank _GOD_!! I was starting to think I was going crazy! We're not really in our right places… Ok. Ok. I'm fine." Ginny started walking in circles.

"Ok, now that _we_ know who we are, what are we going to do?"

"First things first," Ginny said.

"Can I _please use your jacket? It's really cold in this thing." Draco laughed._

"Sure." He took off the gaudy red jacket and handed it to her. She handed him the leather jacket.

"Oh thank you," he said sarcastically. Ginny giggled.

"You might be able to fit into it!" Draco tried and could only fit in one hand about up to his elbow.

"What are you a size two??" She crossed her arms.

"I'm a zero thank you!" He rolled his eyes.

"Oh I should fit into that _much _better then." He got his other arm half way in.

"How do I look?" he asked with a Russian accent. Ginny giggled.

"_Faaaaaaaaaaaaaaabulous daahling!" Ginny took out her wand and made the leather jacket bigger._

They both started walking again.

"I'm not so sure what we're going to do when we get back to Hogwarts. I mean, I have some of these memories from being a Malfoy but it's just so weird being you!"

Draco looked her up and down.

"You think it's weird being me?? I'm used to getting anything I want at the snap of my fingers. Now I have to deal with poverty! It's terrible…"

Ginny crossed her arms.

"Oh what ever! My family is ten thousand times better than yours could _ever be!" Draco turned on her._

"Oh really?" Ginny nodded.

"Yes really!" Draco rolled his eyes.

"Oh whatever. I know that I would _much_ rather be an only child with all the money I have than to live in your hell hole that you call a house."

Ginny was about ready to pounce on him.

"Fine then." As she walked by, he didn't notice that she took his wand from his pocket and replaced it with a want that would only perform curses on the holder.

"Never fuck with a Weasley."

A/N Hey guys! Long time no see huh? It has been a while… I've been doing a lot to help Molly recently so I haven't had much time for myself! Well, here's the first chapter of my new story!


End file.
